


Payment

by dragons_and_angels



Series: Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Newt Scamander/Original Percival Graves, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Credence thinks he knows a way to repay Mr Graves and Newt for everything they have done for him. They don't agree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deanon from the kink meme. Prompt was 'Credence is left wounded after the subway battle and taken into custody. But, the real Graves, Newt, and Tina fight to try to help him recover and control his power. He's released to Graves who enlists Newt's help in teaching control or finding a way to separate the Obscurial.
> 
> Credence doesn't know how to repay them for their kindness. Cleaning and cooking don't seem to be an issue, so he assumes they'll want sex from him. (Maybe his mother taught him such things happen to wicked boys. Maybe he's not inexperienced with it.) So, he waits for them to act and, when they don't, makes himself available.
> 
> Reactions up to author, but bonus points for Tina walking in on Credence in a compromising position and flipping out before anyone can say, "It's not what it looks like!"'

Percival knew Newt was working on magic with Credence inside that damned case, but he couldn't help but think the practical work needed to have a solid theory base as well. He had dug up his old spellbooks from Ilvermorny and was explaining them to Credence now, correcting the books where they differed from modern changes (it had been a long time since he was in school). Credence didn't complain about the extra work, not even when he should, so it was up to Percival to draw back when he thought Credence had enough. He certainly had. 

He leant back in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. The headache he had at the start of the day had only increased and the last thing he wanted to do was be impatient with Credence because the pain had increased. "I think we'll finish there for today," he said with a yawn. He let his head fall back against the couch. "You did good." 

There was a rustle next to him as Credence packed up his books and parchment. Percival took a deep breath and let himself relax, knowing Credence could pack up everything. He had been staying with Percival for nearly a month now and had split his time between Percival's apartment and Newt's case. Newt was halfway across town doing something with some magical creature that Percival didn't want to think about too closely otherwise he would probably have to arrest Newt. 

"Mr Graves," Credence said softly. Percival opened his eyes wearily. Credence was sitting, hands clenched in his lap. His back was hunched and it was a posture all too familiar to Percival. His exhaustion disappeared and he sat up properly. When he put a hand on Credence's back, the man curled into Percival as if he was both drawn to and repelled by the physical contact. 

"Credence, are you alright?" Percival asked. "What's wrong?" 

Credence took a deep shaky breath in. "Mr Graves, I don't know how to repay you and Mr Scamander enough for what you have done for me. This is your day off, you didn't have to spend it teaching me magic." 

Percival grimaced. He and Newt had been trying to convince Credence that he deserved help and kindness, especially when the system had failed Credence so terribly before. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if Ilvermorny hadn't lost track of Credence after he passed the age of eleven. "Credence, I chose to do this. You don't have to repay either of us." It was the least he could do after Grindelwald had betrayed Credence while wearing Percival's face. 

The memory of Credence's face after Percival had returned after Grindelwald's trickery had him pulling back. He gave Credence one last pat on the back before waving his hand, the books flying into Credence's bedroom and their cups floating over to the sink. "Newt should be back soon." He was much better at dealing with this kind of thing than Percival was. All he had to do was show Credence a new creature of his and the man would be smiling as if he had never met Mary Lou Barebone or Gellert Grindelwald. Percival didn't have anything like that. 

"Okay, Mr Graves," Credence said quietly. He helped Percival with cooking, though he still wasn't practiced at any of the spells so he had to do everything the No-Maj way. The meal was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Credence looked like he was thinking something over and Percival left him to it. He didn't seem unhappy with anything and Percival couldn't fault him for getting lost in his own thoughts. 

Newt didn't come back that evening, but he sent a message via owl saying he had been caught up so Percival and Credence wouldn't worry. The two of them headed to bed and Percival said goodnight to Credence before heading into his room. 

He fell asleep quickly, despite Newt not being in bed with him and slept right through to the morning, only to be woken, not by the light shining through the window, but by the bed dipping beside him. He shifted, smiling to himself, as a weight settled across his waist. Newt must have come in late last night, he was surprised that he was up so early. 

Cool hands ran up his bare chest and he turned his head, exposing the side of his neck and the spot that he loved so much. He could feel Newt's breath across his lips - wait a minute. Percival opened his eyes. 

Newt was lying next to him, eyes closed, dead to the world as he slept the sleep of the exhausted. Straddling Percival's waist, Credence was looking down at him, skin so pale it almost shone in the dark. He looked beautiful and dream-like and it took Percival a moment to realise what was wrong with this picture. 

"Credence," he said, his voice husky in the morning. "What are you doing?" He was glad he hadn't followed his first instinct of throwing the boy off, who knew what that would do to Credence's self-worth. 

Credence's hands came to rest on Percival's shoulders and he bent forwards. "This is what you want." 

Percival stopped Credence. How could he have known? Percival hadn't even told Newt about it, though he could recognise the same kind of longing in Newt's eyes when he looked at Credence. Neither of them had talked about it, for they knew it could never happen. Not while Credence was dependent on them for food and shelter and magic. "Credence..." He had promised never to lie to Credence again. "We can't do it like this." 

Credence's brow furrowed. "Why not?" 

Percival's brain stumbled. How could he think of a way of putting it without Credence feeling rejected? He couldn't say he didn't want this, it wasn't true, but they couldn't do it all the same. 

The front door slammed and Newt startled awake. Percival froze, hands gripping Credence's wrists. "Newt," he said but stopped. He didn't know what to say. 

"Credence, what are you doing?" Newt glanced between the two of them, before shifting his gaze to where Credence was straddling Percival. "Percy?" Newt sounded amused and Percival thought he was missing the point. 

"Don't call me that," he said irritably. Footsteps outside his bedroom door reminded him of exactly what he had forgotten. There was only two people who had his apartment key. 

Tina opened the bedroom door, the light from the hall throwing all three of them into focus. Everyone froze for a moment. 

"Hi, Tina," Newt said. He didn't sound so amused anymore, more nervous. At least he knew how bad this looked. Tina's expression was swiftly changing from surprise to anger. 

"We can explain- " Percival started. It was too late, her wand was out and the three of them were flying apart. 

"How could you do this?" Tina said. Percival was plastered against the wall above the bed, Newt was stiff as a board on the bed and Credence was suddenly standing beside Tina, looking more than a little confused. "I trusted you with him!" 

"Ms Goldstein!" Percival choked out but Tina's wand flashed and his mouth was forced closed. 

"No! I can't believe you took advantage of him like this!" Tina's wand waved and Newt made a squeaking sort of sound. It wasn't pain, more discomfort, but Credence looked alarmed. 

"Tina, stop!" He yelled and Tina's attention was finally drawn away from Newt and Percival to look at Credence. "What are you doing? Why are you hurting them?" His feet padded quietly over the floorboards as he bent over Newt before looking up at Percival. He looked distressed. Percival tried to put on his most comforting expression but it was hard when he was frozen in place. 

The spells released and Percival found himself falling down onto the bed. "Thank you," he said, muffled against the bed. 

"That was some wake-up," Newt said. He sat up easily and Credence looked relieved. His hands went out to Newt but they hovered in midair before being snatched back. 

"Are you okay?" He asked the two of them, his back to Tina. She was watching Credence, her expression tight in unhappiness. 

Enough was enough. "Alright," Percival said, purposely using the same voice he used on nervous new Aurors. "Nobody is going anywhere until we get this straightened out. Tina, Credence, please wait in the living room while Newt and I get dressed." The two of them filed out without another word and Newt looked at Percival. 

"That voice is very attractive, you know," Newt said casually. Percival, in the middle of pulling on a shirt, froze. "If we didn't have to go and sort this out, we would be having sex." 

Percival thought he would be used to Newt's kind of blunt honesty after nearly two months of dating/sleeping together/whatever this relationship was called, but even now it took great effort to bring his mind back to the topic. "Right," he said gruffly. He cleared his throat. "Newt, how do you feel about Credence?" 

Newt blinked in surprise. "He's my friend. And if you want to, I would like him to be more." 

"I do," Percival said. He had got his shirt on and was now hurriedly changing out of his sleep pants to pull on clean underwear and slacks. "But he can't. Not while he's staying with us." 

"Why not?" Newt caught the shirt Percival threw at him and pulled it on. 

"Because he depends on us for food and shelter and everything. If he said no, he might think we would throw him out." Newt looked disturbed at his explanation. 

"We would never do that." 

"I know that," Percival answered. He found his wand and was styling his hair into something resembling his normal style. He felt a lot calmer now, more himself. "But he doesn't. Before you woke up, he said nothing about what he wanted. The only reason he gave for being in our bed this morning was because you and I wanted it." Newt had stopped getting dressed to stare at Percival, a mix of disbelief and unhappiness on his face. "I'll leave you to get ready." He gave Newt a kiss and steeled himself for what was to come. 

**

"Credence, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Tina was saying as Percival walked down the corridor.

"I wasn't doing anything I didn't want to do," Credence answered. He still sounded upset.

Percival was tempted to hold back, to listen to the rest of the conversation but he had never been an eavesdropper and he wasn't going to start now. When he came into the sitting room, Tina and Credence looked up from where they were sitting on the sofa, side by side. 

"Newt is on his way," Percival said. He took a wooden chair from the kitchen and placed it opposite Tina and Credence. He left the armchair for Newt. Now he was here, he didn't know where to start. Tina was still glaring at him. "You should know us better than that," Percival said coldly. 

"Well, you obviously weren't thinking with your brain at the time," Tina shot back. The tension racketed up a notch and Credence looked between the two of them, unsure. 

It was at this moment that Newt sidled into the room. "Does anyone want a cup of tea?" He asked, not making eye contact with anyone in the room. He had his body at an angle, like he was approaching one of his dangerous beasts and Percival was torn between amusement and irritation. 

"Newt, we can have a drink afterwards. Sit down." He gestured to the armchair and Newt curled himself up in it. "Credence, can you tell us why you came into our room this morning?" He purposely gentled his voice, but Credence flinched back anyway. "Look, everyone is a little confused and we need to get things straightened out."

"No one is angry at you, Credence," Tina said softly.

"I don't-" Credence cut himself off and looked down at his hands. "I didn't mean this to happen."

"I don't think any of us meant for _this_ to happen," Newt said blithely. Tina glared at him but Percival saw Credence's expression lighten, just a little bit.

"Credence, can you tell us?" Percival asked. Credence glanced at him, then Tina and then back to staring at his hands. Tina had her hand on his back and it left Percival with a squirming sort of jealousy. He ruthlessly pushed the feeling down to focus on Credence. 

"I know you said I didn't have to repay you but I had to do something. You do all the cooking and cleaning with magic, but my Ma used to say I could offer that." The words burst out of Credence and seemed to hang in the air, drawing all the warmth out of the room as the realisation hit all three of them. 

Tina flushed red. Newt sat up and stared. Percival felt like he was going to be sick. 

"I can't believe you!" Tina stood up, wand out again and pointed straight at Percival. He didn't raise his hand in defence, too busy staring at Credence in horror. 

"You didn't have to do anything," Percival said weakly. Credence looked alarmed again and threw himself in between Tina's wand and Percival. 

"Tina, what are you doing?" He asked. Percival and Newt stood up, neither of them wanting to be sitting down when Tina managed to curse them. 

"I can't believe you made him think he would have to sleep with you two!" Tina yelled and Percival took a moment to be thankful that he had decent soundproofing spells on his apartment. The last thing he wanted was for his neighbours to get involved. 

"We didn't make him think that!" Newt replied, aghast. "Did we?" His blue eyes suddenly looked larger and sadder as he looked at Credence. 

"I didn't have anything else to offer." Credence shrugged but he looked concerned as Newt looked horrified. Newt turned away to the window, muttering about something, and Percival realised he would have to fix it. 

"Credence," he said quietly, drawing Credence's attention, though he continued to stand in between Tina's wand and Percival. "We are sorry if we ever gave you the impression that you had to do anything to earn your place here. No matter what, you can stay here for as long as you want and Newt and I will continue to teach you magic." 

"But you want me." Credence took a step forward. 

Here was where Percival wished he could lie to Credence, but he had promised. Even with the threat of Tina disemboweling them with her wand, he couldn't break that promise. But he could avoid the question. "That isn't the point. The point is that you shouldn't feel like you have to do it. You should only do it because you want to do it." 

"But I do want to do it," Credence replied. 

Tina sighed and dropped her wand. "Credence, your feelings are all twisted. Sometimes gratitude and friendship can make you feel things that aren't there." 

It was true but it was still a blow to hear. Percival kept himself quiet though, not wanting what he was feeling to come out in his voice. "No, I want Mr Graves and Mr Scamander," Credence said quietly. 

"Credence, you don't know what you want." 

"I'm not a child!" The words were snapped out. Percival exchanged a glance with Newt as both of them realised that Credence's features were becoming a little blurred. The Obscurus was close to the surface. 

"Credence, remember what we talked about." This was something to focus on and Percival was able to stay calm as he took a step closer. Credence turned to him, his eyes getting the white cast of the Obscurus. "You're angry. Acknowledge that and then control it." 

"Like we do with the mooncalves," Newt said as he stepped closer as well. "Deep breaths and imagine you're down in the case. The mooncalves need to be fed and they're waiting for you to calm down so they can come closer." 

That was not something Percival had heard before but it seemed to be working. Credence took in several slow, deep breaths and he started to look more like himself. More human. "That's it, well done." Percival smiled when Credence opened his eyes. 

"Thank you." Credence's words were barely a whisper. 

"You're welcome. And now I think a cup of tea would be most welcome." Newt was out of the room before Percival could object. 

"Credence, about what Tina was saying earlier." Tina shook her head frantically behind Credence's back but Percival was of the view that they couldn't avoid things that would make Credence angry or upset, otherwise he would never learn control. "She is right. Our situation is complicated and it's hard to differentiate between what you're feeling, what you're supposed to be feeling and what you want to be feeling." 

Credence remained calm, though Percival couldn't tell what he was feeling right now. His expression was thoughtful but blank apart from that. "Do you want me? You and Mr Scamander?" 

No lies. "Yes," Percival answered. Tina took in a sharp breath but said nothing. "Newt and I, we do want you. But that doesn't change things. And even if Tina hadn't walked in, I would have stopped you for going any further." Percival took the memory of Credence's weight on him, looking like a dream in the morning light, and locked it away. 

"Because you don't know whether I want you two or whether I'm just telling myself I want you?" Credence asked, hitting the nail on the head. 

"Exactly." Percival gave one short, sharp nod, pleased he didn't have to explain it any further. Newt came back in, cups of tea following along behind him. They landed on the coffee table with a gentle clink of china. 

"What can I do that will make you believe my feelings are real?" Credence asked, but this time Percival was stumped. 

"Come back in a few weeks. If you still want us and we still want you, then we can go from there," Newt put in. All three of them turned to stare at him and he took a sip of tea. 

"Credence, why don't you come and stay with Queenie and I for a while?" Tina asked gently. "You can still come and see these guys, you've been helping with Newt's creatures and all, but it'll get you some distance." 

That... was not what Percival wanted at all but at the same time it made sense. Credence looked at the two of them. Percival kept his expression blank and Newt was staring out the window, careful to avoid eye contact. "What do you think?" Credence asked them. 

"Whatever you want, Credence." Newt glanced at Credence before looking at his case. "You're always welcome to come and visit. Especially the creatures." 

"We'll get you a key made." Percival looked down and there was an uncomfortable silence. 

"I'll move out then." Credence sounded disappointed but it was hard to say why. When Percival looked up, Credence had turned back to Tina. "Can you help me get my stuff?" 

"Sure," she answered. Credence left the room without looking at Newt or Percival. "I'm sorry," she said, though whether it was at Credence moving out or her accusations this morning, it wasn't clear. She hurried out of the room before they could say anything in response. 

Newt came to stand next to Percival, close enough to lean against him slightly. "Did we do the right thing?" Newt asked, eyes on the door. 

"I think we did the only thing we could," Percival replied, though doubt had filled his mind as well. Credence had fit in well here and when Newt had returned from his visit back to England, the three of them had come up with a routine. Now it had all gone wrong, but hopefully it would be the best thing for Credence. 

**

Percival had to go to work the next day. He didn't go down and see Tina and no one came to see him. He went home, only to be told that Credence hadn't come to see Newt or his creatures. The two of them curled up in bed last night, though neither of them slept well. 

The cycle repeated itself until Thursday night, Percival came home to find Newt pacing the floor. "He never goes this long," Newt said as soon as he walked through the door. "He likes the mooncalves too much. Even when he had a bad day, he still wanted to go and see them. Dougal has asked about him." 

"How can Dougal ask about him?" Percival asked, momentarily distracted. 

Newt waved a hand in an absent-minded fashion. "I taught him some basic sign language after he escaped last time. He keeps making the C sign which is what he does for Credence." 

"Tina and Queenie would have told us if anything has happened. Besides, isn't the whole point of Credence moving out so he can get some space?" Newt glared at him and Percival relented. "We'll give him the weekend. Then if he still hasn't come here or hasn't contacted either of us, we send him a message." 

Newt thought it over, his gaze wondering over where the corner of the kitchen where Credence had set out his books and papers to study before. "Fine." He glanced at Percival. "Want to come down into the case with me?" 

Percival helped Newt to feed and care for the animals but he couldn't help but feel the absence of a third person with them. He would wait the weekend, give Credence that much time, and then make the first move. 

It turns out all their plans were for naught, for the next day Queenie turned up in Percival's office. The door still wasn't fixed from when Grindelwald had impersonated Percival, meaning people could walk in far easier than they could before. 

"Ms Goldstein," Percival said in surprise. He stood up and gestured to the chair in front of his desk and Queenie took it. She looked unruffled, though her customary smile wasn't present. 

"Mr Graves," she said. A flick of her wand and the door shut behind her. "You are wondering how Credence is doing." 

"Yes," Percival said. He normally objected to Queenie reading his mind, it would help if she didn't keep saying things out loud, but this time it seemed like the fastest route to getting some information. "Is he alright?" 

"He misses you," Queenie said. "He didn't want to move out but he felt like you, Mr Scamander and Tina all wanted him to move out, so he did. Now he is lonely, though he likes our cocoa." Queenie smiled bright and warm and Percival couldn't help but smile back. 

"It was the best thing for him," Percival said. It was something he had to tell himself and Newt over and over again since Credence had left. 

"Don't you think people should be able to decide what is best for them?" Queenie asked. It wasn't judgmental, it was like she had asked him what he wanted in his coffee. 

"Credence is different." Percival set his jaw. "His mother was a foul woman who kept him around so she could beat on him and Grindelwald took advantage of that. He didn't deserve any of that and he definitely doesn't deserve two other people taking advantage of him." 

"You're not taking advantage of him," Queenie said. "If you were, Teenie and I would have cursed you all the way to England." She gave Percival her sweetest smile. 

"Queenie, I don't know whether he said anything, but he thought that he owed us sex for giving him a room and teaching him magic. Space is what he needed." 

Her eyes had grown sad and her smile had disappeared. "Mr Graves, Credence thought he should repay you, but it seems to be more of an excuse for him." 

He stared at her. "I don't understand." 

"His mother used to tell him he was a wicked boy and things like that happened to wicked boys. But he told me he would happily be wicked if it meant he could have you and Mr Scamander for himself. He did want you both but he thought the only way he could have you was to say he was repaying you." 

Percival's head was spinning as he absorbed Queenie's words. Thoughts raced around his mind, but he found himself unable to focus on one particular thing. "I don't understand." 

"Think about it," Queenie replied, getting up from her chair. "Then come and visit Credence this weekend." She left Percival to his thoughts. It was a good thing Queenie came to visit him so late in the day, he found himself completely useless, unable to focus on any work at all. 

When he got home, Newt listened carefully to what he said. "So Credence actually does want us?" 

"Yes, but it's complicated." 

"Not that complicated. Whether a nundu wants to mate with you or wants to kill you, now that's complicated. This is simple." Pickett stuck his head out from Newt's collar, only to retreat again when Newt handed him a woodlouse. "We want Credence, he wants us." 

"But what if he doesn't actually want us in the same way we want him?" Percival asked. "He could want to experiment for the first time since he left his mother's house and we want a relationship with him." 

"Well, the only way we can find out is if we talk to him." Newt wouldn't take no for an answer and in a shorter time than Percival would have thought possible, they were standing outside Queenie and Tina's door. 

"I don't see how this is going to work," Percival said quietly. They had managed to sneak past the landlady but he felt uncomfortable looming on the doorway. 

"It's going to be fine," Newt said back. He was just shifting his case to the other hand when the door swung open to reveal Tina. "Hello, yes, we're here." 

"I see that," Tina said. She looked surprised, Queenie seemingly hadn't shared her visit with her sister. 

"We would like to talk to Credence," Newt said. He gave Percival a look, obviously confused over his silence. Normally Percival took charge but right now Newt was leading the charge. Besides, Percival had been wrong about Credence the first time, maybe he should take a step back. "If that's alright with him." 

"Er, let me go and ask him." Tina disappeared, only to reappear half a second later, looking amused. "Yes, he would love to talk with you." 

The Goldstein's apartment was always warm and welcoming. Something had just been baked and the smell of warm bread filled the space. To make the picture more perfect, Credence was in front of the fire, smiling at them. Queenie had given him a green jumper for his birthday and it was what he was wearing now, though the sleeves were too long and covered his hands. 

"Hello, Credence," Newt said. Percival gave him a smile and watched as Credence brightened at the sight of them. "It seems, despite our long, loud conversation last Sunday, we are still confused. So we would like- " 

"Tina? Why can I hear male voices?" A strigent female voice came from behind the front door. Everyone froze and Tina hastily motioned for silence. 

"It's just me and Queenie, Mrs Esposito," she called back. 

"Are you sure?" Mrs Esposito sounded suspicious. "Because I thought I could hear men in there. You know men aren't allowed." Newt put his case silently down on the ground and opened the lid. He stepped into the case and there was a couple of thuds as he climbed down the ladder. Percival gestured to Credence who climbed down after Newt. 

"We know that Mrs Esposito," Queenie said cheerfully. "It's just the two of us." 

"Girls, can you let me in? I'm worried about you." Credence's head was still visible and he looked up in alarm. Percival gestured to him to go down and as soon as he disappeared, Percival himself stepped into the case. He could see Queenie waving her wand, hiding Credence's possessions, though they were few and far between. 

"Of course, Mrs Esposito! Queenie just has to get her dress on," Tina called back. Percival dropped down into the case and the lid shut behind him. 

The three of them in Newt's workshop was a squeeze and Percival sat down on the bed so he wasn't looming over Credence as he hovered by the ladder. 

"Do you want to see the mooncalves?" Newt asked. Credence, who had been looking nervous, smiled again. Newt led the two of them, for Percival was helpless to do anything apart from follow them. 

As soon as they reached the mooncalf habitat, Credence was almost bowled over by the big-eyed little creatures. He laughed as he scattered food for them and they pulled the treats out of thin air. Percival put his hands in his pockets and moved closer. The creatures ignored him, too focused on Credence and Newt, but his gaze was all for the two other men. 

"Credence," Percival said as the fervour over Credence's arrival started to die down. Newt and Credence looked up. "Would you like to go to dinner with the two of us?" 

Credence looked confused while a slow smile started to take over Newt's face. "Dinner? But Queenie was going to cook," Credence said. 

"He means before you have sex, you traditionally get to know the other person first," Newt said. Credence looked between the two of them. 

"Romantically," Percival added. "We know you well and you know us but we want you to be part of our relationship. Not just sex." The two of them looked at Credence. He ducked his head and went back to petting one of the mooncalves. Percival felt a tingle of apprehension. Did they get it wrong? "You don't have to." Credence didn't raise his head. "Whatever happens, we'll still be your friends. Nothing will change." 

Credence took a breath. "If I say no, I'll still be able to help Newt with his creatures and still have you two teaching me magic?" he asked. 

Percival's chest hurt and Newt looked like the erumpent had stabbed him with her horn. "Yes, of course." His voice sounded hoarser than normal but at least he kept it level. 

"And if I say yes, I'll get the both of you. And we'll have sex?" 

"Later on, yes. If you want to." Percival nodded though Credence still had his head ducked down. 

"Then yes." Credence lifted his head to show the two of them his smile. "Yes, I'll go to dinner with you." 

"Really?" Percival checked but Newt had already swept Credence up into a hug. He shook his head at the picture of Newt and Credence wrapped around each other with mooncalves scattered around their feet. "We've still got to decide where to go."

The two of them looked at him. "I've got some ideas," Credence said.


End file.
